


Sick Kendra

by candlemouse



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Comfort Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, flufffff, part three of Kendra needing hugs, sick kendra, wow there is a definite pattern in my works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlemouse/pseuds/candlemouse
Summary: Kendra refuses to acknowledge her sickness, despite Seth and Bracken's protests, all the way up to passing out. Bracken comforts her and helps her get through it. fluff <3
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson, Kendra Sorenson & Seth Sorenson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. part one

Sniffles and coughs invaded the workspace Kendra had set up earlier. Sunlight shined through the windows onto a table filled with papers. The nipsies have requested a new area as their population had grown many times over and the kingdoms wished to have more space.

Kendra and Seth had spent the better part of the day scouring maps for any place to put them. They had asked to be more involved and this was Grandpa's way of doing so. A sneeze scattered the papers again.

"Bless you," Seth took a sip of water.

"Thank you," Kendra picked up the papers.

"If you're sick, you should go back to bed."

"I'm only sick until I throw up repeatedly. I feel fine."

"Wait, repeatedly? Have you thrown up already?"

"Maybe. But I felt better afterward so it doesn't count."

"You're insane."

"I just have a strong work ethic and a good immune system."

"You're going to die and I'm not going to be sorry because I told you to rest already."

"I'm fine. What about next to the southeastern brook for the nipsies? They'd have plenty of resources."

"Perfect. We'll scout it out tomorrow or whenever you're feeling better."

Kendra rolled her eyes. Someone knocked on the door. "I got it."

Kendra opened the door. "Bracken. What are you doing here?" She winced at how congested her voice sounded.

"Just dropping off some stuff for your grandfather. Where is he?" Bracken smiled at Kendra.

"Getting groceries and Grandma is meeting with a contact. Dale is here, but he's in the corners of Fablehaven doing maintenance."

"Oh. Well, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Seth came up beside Kendra. "Bracken, tell Kendra to go and rest."

"I'm fine."

"Let me feel." Bracken put his hand on her forehead. Kendra blushed. "You feel pretty warm. I'd lay down."

Kendra felt caught in a net. If she lied down, Seth would win. But if she didn't, it'd seem like she was directly not listening to Bracken and that would seem rude.  
"I assure you, I—"

Pain suddenly stabbed Kendra's head. With her nose scrunched up, her eyes closed, and her head throbbing, she put her hand to her head. "Ow."

Without even noticing it, she began to sway. Hurt racked her whole body. Hands on her back guided her to the couch. Before long, she could feel nothing.

When she opened her eyes, so many people surrounded her. Grandma had her hand on Kendra's forehead. Grandpa was on the seat beside her. Bracken was next to her on the couch.

"What?" Her mind was groggy.

"You passed out Kendra," Seth reclined on the sofa opposite her. "For hours."

"We were worried," Bracken said.

"I thought you just needed to drop something off," Kendra looked at Bracken, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"And have a chat with your grandfather. But I didn't have anything else to do and I didn't want to leave you alone like this."

Despite the sickness, Kendra felt happy that Bracken was here for her. "Thank you."

Her grandmother came back with multiple pills and a cup of water. "Take these."

Kendra downed them and then scrunched her face. "It still hurts."

"It won't happen immediately," Grandpa Sorenson took her water and set it down.

"I could help." From the corner of her eye, she could maybe see Bracken blushing. She could definitely see Seth grinning like the devil. Bracken clasped her hand.

"Thank you so much, that feels so good," Kendra lied her head against the couch. "Please don't let go."

"Well, your grandfather, Seth, and I must go check on the preserve," Grandma Sorenson started walking. Grandpa followed and soon Seth did too, if with a little reluctance.

Once they were gone, Kendra turned to Bracken. "Thank you, really. It hurt so much. Now I think I could fall asleep without passing out."

"Let's hope so," Bracken grinned.

Kendra laid her head against his shoulder. He felt comfy and soon she slipped beneath reality to the haven of dreamless sleep.


	2. part two

Darkness still had its hold on the world when Kendra woke up.   
As she shrugged Bracken's head off of hers, she took inventory of the world around her. It was still her living room, as it had been when she had fallen asleep, but the calmness of the morning betrayed the usual chaotic nature of the house.   
Her throat burned and prompted her to run to the kitchen.

Socked feet slid towards the cabinets. She took a cup out, quickly filled it, and guzzled the water down.

Cough drops were what she really needed. She dug through the drawers until she found some.

Plopping one in her mouth, she took a moment to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Bracken stood in the doorway.

Opening her mouth to speak, she sucked in air and consequently her cough drop. As soon as she began to cough and choke, Bracken immediately ran to her, but she held a hand out in front of herself.

She coughed it back up. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

Once that was over, Kendra closed her eyes because when she opened them she'd have to confront how embarrassing the whole situation was.

Bracken tilted her head up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My throat was just sore and I needed a cough drop." She looked at clock. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard you choking in here."

"Oh. When are you leaving?"

"Well, I don't have anything to do anymore. The overhaul part for the unicorns is all done now for the fairy realm. I'd thought I'd take a vacation and visit you and your family."

"Oh. How long till you go?"

"Have I overstayed my welcome already?"

"No, but—"

"Am I that much of a burden?" Bracken grinned from ear to ear.

Kendra laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. "No, you know I didn't say that!"

Laughing and grinning, they held a long gaze.

"You're so devious for a unicorn." Kendra said.

"Maybe I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33333333333333

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading all my one-shots to this website, slowly figuring out what I'm doing. anyway you all are amazing


End file.
